


Špunt

by Naerikil



Series: Klávesista, ředitel, manžel, švagr... otec [1]
Category: Gravitation
Genre: Gen
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naerikil/pseuds/Naerikil
Summary: V manze je Mika těhotná. Vždycky mě zajímala Tómova reakce.
Series: Klávesista, ředitel, manžel, švagr... otec [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879087
Kudos: 1





	Špunt

„No nic, letím, nestíhám.“ Hiro si hodil noty do batohu, chňapu po kytaře a rozběhl se ke dveřím, kde se málem srazil s Jukim, který tak tak uskočil. Když se trochu vzpamatoval, nakoukl do místnosti.  
„Šuiči tu je?“  
Suguru zavrtěl hlavou. „Tóma ho něčím zaúkoloval. Ale nevím, co po něm chtěl, to se budete muset zeptat jeho.“  
„Ach bože… jednou pro něj přijedu do práce a budu muset oběhnout celé N-G, než ho najdu.“ Zamířil k výtahu, kde zmáčkl čudlík s číslem patra, kde sídlil jeho švagr.  
Tómova sekretářka měla naučené, že jeho může pouštět bez ohlášení, takže kolem ní profičel, ledabyle klepl na dveře a otevřel je.  
Tóma seděl za stolem a čučel kamsi před sebe. Vypadal dost vykolejený, což u něj nebývalo zvykem.  
„Kde je Šuiči?“  
„Má pár povinností, do patnácti minut tu bude,“ odpověděl nepřítomně a pohled upíral stále kamsi pryč.  
Eiri nebyl zrovna typ, co by se šťoural v něčích problémech, ale tady mu to nedalo.  
„Všechno v pohodě?“  
„Jo…“  
„Nevypadáš.“  
Táhle si povzdechl. „Mika to nedostala.“  
„Co nedostala?“ Došlo mu to dřív, než mu Tóma pohledem naznačil, aby zapojil mozek. „Jo ták. A ty se teď bojíš, že z toho bude špunt. Ale v klidu, úplně bych to nehrotil. Minulý měsíc jste přece letěli do Ameriky, kdesi jsem četl, že delší cesta letadlem to může taky ovlivnit…“  
„Zůstaly jí v platíčku tři prášky, které si zapomněla vzít, ale vůbec si není jistá kdy.“  
„Jo tak to už by mohl být důvod k obavám. Teda za předpokladu, že jste…“  
„Udělali jsme si takovou menší týdenní dovolenou, takže…“  
„Takže jako králíci, je mi to jasné. Ale na druhou stranu… jste spolu už nějakou dobu, finančně si můžeš dovolit klidně paterčata, roky už na potomka taky máte… tak proč vlastně ne?“  
„To neříkej ani ze srandy!“ naježil se. „Na dítě absolutně nemám čas. Rozjíždím teď jeden nový projekt, který mě aspoň na rok docela dost zaměstná, nemůžu si dovolit mít doma dítě, které bude řvát, a ještě potřebovat péči.“  
„Tak při nejhorším se vyspat můžeš u nás. A o prcka se postará Mika.“  
„Mika?“ podíval se na něj a zvedl obočí. „Mika že se bude starat o dítě? Bylo by po něm do dvou měsíců.“  
„No je pravda, že Mika není zrovna učebnicový příklad ženy stvořené k mateřství, ale jsem si jistý, že pokud to bude její, bude se starat vzorně.“  
„Nesázel bych na to…“  
„A… pokud by fakt byla v tom… necháte si to?“  
Povzdechl si. „Snažím se nad tím nepřemýšlet, protože si pořád říkám, že z toho nic nebude. Ale kdyby přece jen jo… Nevím, Eiri. Dítě je příšerná zodpovědnost, úplně se necítím na to vyměnit kus svého pracovního života za přípravu nějakých mixovaných kašiček. Na druhou stranu je to moje dítě. A pokud bychom ho dali pryč, do konce života bych asi přemýšlel, jestli by to byl kluk nebo holka, jaké by to dítě bylo… Nevím, Eiri, co mám dělat.“  
„Dej si panáka a přestaň nervovat. Šuiči děcka miluje, myslím, že vám ho ochotně pohlídá, až už z něj budete šílet. Být na tvém místě, šel bych do toho. Kdy jindy než teď? Za rok řekneš, že máš zas jinou zakázku, která se neodmítá. A pak bude další, další a pak vám najednou bude padesát. Mějte děcka, dokud jste mladí a máte dost sil. To je můj názor. Ale rozhodnutí je na vás.“  
„Jukí, lásko, jsi tady?!“ ozvalo se z chodby.  
„Tak já mizím. Čauky.“


End file.
